


Fanfiction Archive

by WildcatPacer



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT A STORY - A master list of all the fan fictions I have ever written, along with their original creation date in Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Archive

1\. What Family Means: October 18th, 2013

2\. Harry Potter...Convict: October 19th, 2013

3\. West Side Story...Wizarding World: October 25th, 2013

4\. With You to the Death: November 8th, 2013

5\. The Loop of History: November 15th, 2013

6\. Happily Weasley After: December 20th, 2013

7\. Who Says Three's a Crowd: January 17th, 2014

8\. A Very Weasley Christmas: January 23rd, 2014

9\. Last of the NCT: March 13th, 2014 *(never published)

10\. Second Chance at Love: April 2nd, 2014

11\. Ghosts of Presidents Future: April 23rd, 2014

12.Heir of Thieves: May 11th, 2014

13\. Proposals...: May 27th, 2014

14\. First Snog: June 16th, 2014

15\. Victor of Victors: June 25th, 2014

16\. Sky High 2: July 4th, 2014

17\. Kisses from Roses: July 10th, 2014

18\. I Meet the (Former) President…: January 12th, 2015

19\. 6 First Kisses of Ron and Hermione: January 15th, 2015

20\. The Presidential Alphabet Game: January 18th, 2015

21\. Terrassassin Island: January 21st, 2015

22\. Indigo Weaver…1st Quarter Quell: January 24th, 2015

23\. Who Says Three’s a Crowd 2…: January 27th, 2015

 

24\. Hermione’s Many Men: February 27th, 2015

25\. Back to the Future Again: March 23rd, 2015

26\. Here They Come: The Next Weasley…: April 19th, 2015

27\. Pixar Romances: April 22nd, 2015

28\. Family Moving Stories: April 25th, 2015

29\. Presidential Deaths in my Lifetime: April 28th, 2015

30\. Klaine’s Love Child: April 30th, 2015

31\. Threesome Love: May 13th, 2015

32\. Star Wars Wedding: May 15th, 2015

33\. Sleeping Beauty – A Hogwarts Play: May 17th, 2015

34\. 2016 Democratic Candidates: August 18th, 2015 

35\. 2016 Republican Candidates: August 24th, 2015

36\. Last Eleven Out: September 15th, 2015

37\. Neither Could Live or Survive:… October 15th, 2015 

38\. They Weren't Better or Happier Without Him:… November 15th, 2015

39\. They Needed Her Now More than Ever:…. December 15th, 2015

40\. Ron & Hermione’s Eleven Missing Kissing Scenes: January 11th, 2016

41\. Harry falls for Hermione…Sixth Year: January 12th, 2016

42\. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy: January 13th, 2016

43\. Raising Teddy Lupin: January 14th, 2016

44\. Growing Back Together – Katniss & Peeta's…: January 15th , 2016

45\. The Triwizard Tournament Returns: January 16th, 2016

46\. Dudley Dursley Returns: January 17th, 2016

47\. Do You Think I’m Beautiful?: January 18th, 2016

48\. Coming to Terms with Hermione’s Parents: January 19th, 2016

49\. Entrenched in Nightmares: January 20th, 2016

50\. More Medieval Magic: Two Worlds, One Family: January 21st, 2016

51\. It’s the Things We Love Most that Destroy Us: January 22nd, 2016

52\. United in Death and Love: January 23rd, 2016

53\. Quell Winners: January 24th, 2016

54\. Lullabies for Eric and Clementine: January 25th, 2016

55\. Beauty and the Beast: A Hogwarts Play: January 26th, 2016

56\. Katniss: January 27th, 2016

57\. Journey of Love for Hermione Granger: January 28th, 2016

58\. Hijacked Mockingjay: January 29th, 2016

59\. Winter in District 12: February 8th, 2016

60\. Showing You a Hell of a Time: February 13th, 2016

61\. Peeta Eats Katniss Out: February 28th, 2016

62\. Extramarital Affair of Hermione Weasley with Severus Snape: April 8th, 2016

63\. Adrift in a Stormy Sea - Renesmeé and Jacob Go Into Hiding: April 11th, 2016

64\. Live with This - The Story of Bella Cullen's Children: April 13th, 2016

65\. Peniss Try for a Baby: April 20th, 2016

66\. Second Kiss in the Shed: April 27th, 2016

67\. Zenith Team, Old and New: May 2nd, 2016

68\. Yearning for Love Anew: May 10th, 2016

69\. Girl on Fire Rescued: May 22nd, 2016

70\. The Spectacular Apocalypse Now: May 23rd, 2016

71\. Ivory Beauty and the Ebony Beast: May 25th, 2016

72\. Never Been Kissed: May 28th, 2016

73\. Taming of the Prostitute: May 30th, 2016

74\. Two Victors and a Baby: June 3rd, 2016

75\. District 12's First Victor: June 13th, 2016

76\. Beauty and the Nerd: June 19th, 2016

77\. Once a Survivor, Never a Winner: June 28th, 2016

78\. Climb Every Mountain - Katniss and Company Escape into the Wild: June 28th, 2016

79\. Sole Victor: July 5th, 2016

80\. Harry Potter and the Ebony Belle: July 20th, 2016

81\. Child of the Games: September 11th, 2016

82\. The Wounded Mellark and the Widowed Everdeen: September 16th, 2016

83\. I Love Her As a Sister: October 14th, 2016

84\. Werewolf and His Muse: October 14th, 2016 

85\. Forgiveness You Cannot Imagine: October 14th, 2016

86\. QuarterGod Grandchild of Poseidon and Athena: October 14th, 2016

87\. Ron Faces the Demons: November 9th, 2016

88\. Hermione Weasley Marries Again: November 9th, 2016

89\. Sexual Encounters of the First Kind: November 27th, 2016

90\. Huntress and the Peackeeper: November 27th, 2016 

91\. Final Eight Rumble: January 14th, 2017

92\. Genuine Star-Crossed Lovers: January 21st, 2017

93\. When the Dandelion Thawed Her Icy Heart: February 7th, 2017

94\. Married and Parents By Convenience: February 15th, 2017

95\. Seam Girl's Saga: February 23rd, 2017

96\. The Last of the Jedi: February 26th, 2017

97\. The Last of the Victors: March 1st, 2017

98\. Husband of a Victor: March 16th, 2017

99\. After The Final Four Words: March 24th, 2017

100\. Time with Daddy Gilmore: March 26th, 2017

101\. Under the Spell of the Gilmore Girls: March 28th, 2017

102\. It Takes a Hollow: March 29th, 2017

103\. Burning Kiss from an Angel: April 3rd, 2017

104\. Fresh Kid: April 4th, 2017

105\. Strange Fire: April 4th, 2017

106\. Gone a Wooing to Several Gentlemen: April 10th, 2017

107\. Surrogate's Sacrifice: April 18th, 2017

108\. Luke, You are My Father: April 18th, 2017

109\. Winnie Everlasting: April 19th, 2017

110\. Rory's Knight in Leather: April 25th, 2017

111\. A Gilmore Girl & A (Sorta) Gilmore Guy: April 30th, 2017

112\. A Victor's Existence: May 6th, 2017

113\. Remember Me: May 14th, 2017

114\. Harry Potter and the Keeping of the Chaser: June 2nd, 2017

115\. Love Rises from the Ashes: June 21st, 2017

116\. Lightning Always Strikes Twice: June 21st, 2017

117\. Seamer Versus Townie: June 21st, 2017

118\. We Three Victors of District 12: June 27th, 2017

119\. Coal Swollen with the Pearls of a Tribute: July 10th, 2017

120\. Hermione Granger and the One-Eared Weasley: July 11th, 2017

121\. Axes Grind and Bows Pierce.... My Heart: July 18th, 2017

122\. The Book of Annie: July 27th, 2017

123\. Hair the Color of Fire: July 28th, 2017

124\. Two by Two: August 1st, 2017

125\. Master and Padawan: August 5th, 2017

126\. I Won't Get Pinned: August 5th, 2017

127\. The Skywalker-Hook Victor: August 11th, 2017

128\. Chameleon: August 12th, 2017

129\. Widow No More: August 13th, 2017

130\. Hotwired: August 15th, 2017

131\. Nets Are Stronger Than Snares: August 17th, 2017

132\. More Addicting Than the Booze: August 21st, 2017

133\. Peacekeeper Prince and Victor Princess: August 22nd, 2017

134\. Make Way for New Life: August 23rd, 2017

135\. Wild Beauty: August 24th, 2017

136\. Married to the Minister: August 28th, 2017

137\. Beauty and the Simpleton: August 29th, 2017

138\. My Mom and Your Dad: August 29th, 2017

139\. Luke Is Such a Dad: August 30th, 2017

140\. The Victor Who Started It All: August 31st, 2017

141\. Come Together for the Bloodlines: September 1st, 2017

142\. Fall for Dead Sister's Love Interest: September 2nd, 2017

143\. Knead My Breasts Like Dough: September 5th, 2017

144\. Three Times Darius Almost Kissed Katniss (And One Time He Did): September 5th, 2017

145\. The Stars Hollow Inheritance: September 5th, 2017

146\. The Deputy Mounts the Outlaw: September 6th, 2017

147\. Plucked from Poverty: September 8th, 2017

148\. First of the New Jedi: September 8th, 2017

149\. Reaping Kisses: September 9th, 2017

150\. Love Cubed: September 9th, 2017

151\. Fishing from Cray: September 10th, 2017

152\. A District 12 Affair to Remember: September 10th, 2017

153\. Strip For, Or Stripped Of, My Dignity: September 12th, 2017

154\. A Mother's Journey: September 17th, 2017

155\. Age Doesn't Matter: September 20th, 2017

156\. Rory Gilmore and the Twelve Parsecs: September 24th, 2017

157\. A Tale of Twelve Reapings: September 25th, 2017

158\. The Last Great Hopes: September 30th, 2017

159\. Everdeen Women Married Off: October 5th, 2017

160\. Talk Like the Rain: October 9th, 2017

161\. I Am Shane M. Dodger: October 11th, 2017

162\. 8 Missing Kisses of Katniss Everdeen: October 13th, 2017

163\. A Child by the Man She Always Wanted: October 17th, 2017

164\. Motherhood Flying Blind: October 23rd, 2017

165\. Boyfriend Beatings: October 25th, 2017

166\. Smite the Many, Spare a Few: October 26th, 2017

167\. Kiss Me: November 4th, 2017

168\. The Kissing Trade: November 7th, 2017

169\. Training Wheels and Stick Shifts: November 8th, 2017

170\. It's A Wonderful Gilmore Life: November 8th, 2017

171\. The Good Stepdaughter: November 16th, 2017

172\. Revenge of the Gingers: November 29th, 2017

173\. Suitors: December 8th, 2017

174\. Toasted: December 11th, 2017

175\. Star Wars Episode IX: Our Spark of Hope: December 18th, 2017

176\. A Union Bound and Blessed by the Force: December 28th, 2017

177\. Evermore: January 1st, 2018

178\. Honor of Our Lives: January 6th, 2018

179\. A Surrogate Mother's Love: January 11th, 2018

180\. Rise of the Grey Jedi: January 18th, 2018

181\. A Place for Us: January 21st, 2018

182\. Ben Solo's Bride: January 23rd, 2018

183\. Katniss of the Rye: January 28th, 2018

184\. Reylo Pregnancy: January 30th, 2018

185\. Nobody Needs to Know: February 8th, 2018

186\. He Loves Her: February 9th, 2018

187\. The Search for Kenobi: February 13th, 2018

188\. Bringing Ben Back: February 18th, 2018

189\. Sleep In Your Embrace At Last: February 24th, 2018

190\. Defective: March 14th, 2018

191\. Girl in the Village: Sofia's Beginnings: March 14th, 2018

192\. Kylo Ren's Mistress: March 17th, 2018

193\. Luke Danes: A Life Lived: April 25th, 2018

194\. Me and My Mom: May 3rd, 2018

195\. Save the Ruined: May 7th, 2018

196\. The Baker's Mistress: May 7th, 2018

197\. The Reaping Kiss: May 7th, 2018

198\. The Heartbreaker of District 12: May 7th, 2018

199\. Baby Danes: May 14th, 2018

200\. Extramarital Affair of Hermione Weasley with Draco Malfoy: May 14th, 2018

201\. The Miner's Widow: May 15th, 2018

**One Shots**

1\. Harry Says Goodbye: September 4th, 2015

2\. How Long Have You Loved Me?: September 5th, 2015

3\. The Pact: September 5th, 2015

4\. The Interview: September 5th, 2015

5\. You Saved My Life: September 6th, 2015 

6\. Love Will Find a Way: September 17th, 2015

7\. Third Wheel: September 17th, 2015

8\. Order of Merlin Obstacles: September 22nd, 2015

9\. Apologizing: September 22nd, 2015

10\. Ron Asks Hermione to the Yule Ball: September 23rd, 2015

11\. Harry Potter's Changeover: September 23rd, 2015

12\. Harry Turns to the Dark Side: September 23rd, 2015

13\. Naming Rose: October 15th, 2015

14\. Naming Hugo: October 15th, 2015

15\. In the Garden of Eden: November 3rd, 2015

16\. Truces and Blessings: November 14th, 2015

17\. Us Versus The World: November 14th, 2015

18\. Just Say the Words: November 17th, 2015

19\. Day I Left New York City: November 18th, 2015

20\. What's the Hunger Games?: November 21st, 2015

21\. Beast's Transformation from Belle's POV: December 26th, 2015

22\. Babysitting: December 28th, 2015

23\. Katniss Tries to be Naughty: December 30th, 2015

24\. Beast's Transformation from Beast's POV: May 6th, 2016

25\. Vision Seduces Scarlet Witch: May 8th, 2016

26\. Spouses Sharing Skills: May 8th, 2016

27\. Katniss Gives Peeta a Blowjob: May 17th, 2016

28\. Mystique and Beast Kiss: May 22nd, 2016

29\. Darth Talon and Cade Skywalker Kiss: May 27th, 2016

30\. Regression Kiss: June 13th, 2016

31\. Quell Alternate Kiss: June 13th, 2016

32\. I Am an Abernathy: February 24th, 2017

33\. Day I Returned to New York City: February 24th, 2017

34\. Why Not Make It Official?: February 24th, 2017

35\. Beauty and the Beast Live-Action Kiss: March 12th, 2017

36\. Star Wars II Kiss: March 12th, 2017

37\. Pirates of the Caribbean Wedding Kiss: March 12th, 2017

38\. House at the End of the Street: March 12th, 2017

39\. Passengers Movie (2016) Kiss: March 12th, 2017

40\. Asteroid Colony of the Jedi: March 13th, 2017

41\. Incredibles Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

42\. Black Swan Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

43\. Garden State Ending Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

44\. Garden State Rain Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

45\. National Treasure Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

46\. Jurassic World Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

47\. Colonia Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

48\. Serena Kiss: March 22nd, 2017

49\. Gilmore Girls' Younger Years: March 23rd, 2017

50\. Tuck Everlasting Kiss: April 19th, 2017

51\. Silver Linings Playbook Kiss: April 24th, 2017

52\. The Beaver Kiss: April 24th, 2017

53\. Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura Kiss: May 14th, 2017

54\. San Andreas Kiss: May 14th, 2017

55\. Hunger Games Cave Kiss: May 14th, 2017

56\. Medina: August 9th, 2017

57\. Kiss Me: August 9th, 2017

58\. Jerry and Elaine Kiss: August 9th, 2017

59\. Give Him a Baby: August 11th, 2017

60\. Mr. Lippman: August 12th, 2017

61\. Elaine and Tom Kiss: August 12th, 2017

62\. Death of a Gladiator: August 14th, 2017

63\. The Father of my Baby is a Victor: August 14th, 2017

64\. Finnick and Johanna Kiss: August 15th, 2017

65\. Glossed Over: August 19th, 2017

66\. Sheldon and Penny Kiss: August 19th, 2017

67\. Forrest Gump Kiss: August 28th, 2017

68\. Camp X-Ray Kiss: September 9th, 2017

69\. mother! (2017) Kiss: September 15th, 2017

70\. Father Bear: September 28th, 2017

71\. Can I Call You Dad?: September 28th, 2017

72\. Romeo, Stay Away from Juliet: September 28th, 2017

73\. Found Family: September 28th, 2017

74\. Don't Take the Girls: September 29th, 2017

75\. You Didn't Need My Permission: September 29th, 2017

76\. King Defending His Castle: October 2nd, 2017

77\. Call a Truce: October 4th, 2017

78\. Duel of the Dads: October 9th, 2017

79\. A Place Called Home: October 10th, 2017

80\. Their Daddy Moment: October 17th, 2017

81\. The Talk, Luke Danes-Style: October 17th, 2017

82\. Talk of the Town: October 20th, 2017

83\. Still Cleaning This Gun: November 2nd, 2017

84\. Fathers of the Bride: November 7th, 2017

85\. Locking Lips Over a Rabbit: November 8th, 2017

86\. Saving and Sucking Face: November 10th, 2017

87\. X-Men Mystique and Magneto Kiss: November 11th, 2017

88\. Mistletoe Kiss from a Peacekeeper: November 20th, 2017

89\. What It Feels Like: November 20th, 2017

90\.  Carry You Through: November 20th, 2017

91\. Schoolboy Crush: November 20th, 2017

92\. New Years' Eve Kiss: November 20th, 2017

93\. I Kissed a Girl (And I Liked It): November 20th, 2017

94\. I'd Bet On You: November 20th, 2017

95\. Kiss With No Tongue: November 20th, 2017

96\. Don't Masturbate In Front of Me!: November 20th, 2017

97\. Sugar Cube: November 20th, 2017

98\. Kiss the Mentor: November 20th, 2017

99\. Luke's Three Favorite Girls at Xmas: November 20th, 2017

100\. Brutus Wants Me: November 20th, 2017

101\. Rory Meets the Haydens: December 4th, 2017

102\. Let Go: December 27th, 2017

103\. Till the Force Do Us Part: January 18th, 2018

104\. I'll Always Be With You: January 27th, 2018

105\. Rey Proposes: February 12th, 2018

106\. Red Sparrow Kiss: March 18th, 2018

107\. Vision and Scarlet Witch Kiss: May 7th, 2018

 


End file.
